


10/4

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY KAZUSEI DAY, M/M, ini semacam kumpulan drabble, viva kazusei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao mengingatkan Akashi pada langit di musim panas; enerjik, penuh semangat, dan pantang baper <strike>sendirian</strike>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10/4

**Author's Note:**

> cuma tiga drabble ~~karena period cramp nyiksa banget~~. dan random, informal alay-alay gimana gitu. tapi yang jelas, selamat hari jadi kazusei!

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi, no profit gained by making this fic.**

.

**#1**

Berlabuh di lapangan yang sama dengan riuh penonton di sekeliling mereka, tatap muka pertama Akashi dan Takao adalah semi final Rakuzan melawan Shuutoku di Winter Cup. Katanya Akashi menghormati SMA Shuutoku, walau bagai diiris sembilu hati Takao ketika hitung mundur selesai dan unjuk gigi Shuutoku berhenti di semi final. Akashi berdiri begitu gagah di tengah lapang. Wajar sih, sang pemenang.

Takao kesal, dan capek, dan sakit hati. Ingin rasanya sampai rumah berkoar-koar di media sosial;dia benar-benar tipe remaja kekinian. Tapi setidaknya sakit hatinya sedikit terobati saat gelar juara ketiga jatuh ke tangan Shuutoku sehari kemudian.

Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, ia puas sekali saat Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan. Cuma entah kenapa, gambaran Akashi yang seharusnya menderita malah makin ganteng di mata Takao; ~~ada yang salah, _dag dig dug_ terasa di dalam tulang rusuknya~~. Itu sih tegar namanya. Akashi gitu, menolak maso.

.

**#2**

Takao mengingatkan Akashi pada langit di musim panas; enerjik, penuh semangat, dan pantang _baper_ ~~sendirian~~. Maka dari itu, tiap galau pasti suka ngajak-ngajak.

Namun, karena intensitas galaunya lebih banyak diakibatkan Akashi sendiri, pojok curhatan lari lagi pada si rambut hijau. Sedikitnya Akashi merasa iri.

_Da aku mah apa atuh, butiran jasjus_.

.

**#3**

Takao sadar ada dua Akashi di tubuh setinggi 173 centi itu. Dengan mudah dikenali dari _ore_ dan _boku_ yang terlontar saat _mereka_ berbincang; dia dengan Akashi yang satu dan dia dengan Akashi yang satunya lagi. Dengan mudah dipahami dari _Takao_ dan _Kazunari_ yang menjadi panggilan kesayangan. Dia yang memakai _ore_ lebih ramah dan sopan di saat dia yang memakai _boku_ setara dengan frasa kurang ajar.

Akan tetapi, mau bagaimanapun mereka; tidak peduli dia yang bermanik merah keduanya ataupun dia yang satu irisnya berwarna oranye seperti lembayung sore, selama itu adalah Akashi, Takao tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai pemuda itu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> nominasi IFA 2015 sudah dimulai loh, yuk ramein, siapa tahu fic yang kamu nominasiin lolos sampai tahap voting :') cek bit.ly/nom-ifa15 untuk formulir nominasi, dan bit.ly/IFA2015_ untuk persyaratan fanfiksi yang bisa dinominasi. 
> 
> majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!


End file.
